Frozen By Desire
by 2-huge-tiva-shippers-and-mary
Summary: Set after 3x22. Elsa comes in Storybrooke and everything goes downhill. Read to find how and why.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi there! My name is Mil and this is my first solo story and I'm so excited! You should know that English isn't my first language, nor my second, so for any mistakes that I have made I'm so sorry.**

**This is not your typical OUAT story and you will find out why later on..**

**So read on!**

**I will like to thank my friend Mary, who has edited the chapter. Also check out her fanfic "_Once upon a time in Winter Wonderland."_ which has been posted in this account too._  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or Frozen.**

**Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away from the Enchanted Forest, a girl named Elsa was born. She had blond hair and big sparkling glacial eyes. But she wasn't an ordinary young girl.

Elsa was a princess and also had special powers. She could turn anything into ice by only pointing her fingers at it. But her parents thought that she was cursed, so they kept it a secret from their kingdom. Only the people who worked in the castle knew about Elsa and they had sworn to secrecy.

A couple of years later, Elsa got a sister named Anna. But they were more than sisters. They were best friends, they shared everything and they loved each other more than anything else.

The two sisters loved winter. They loved the cold fresh air and loved to play outside in the snow. They would make snow angels and play snow war. And sometimes Elsa would use her powers to make something fun, like ice slides, which their parents didn't like at all. They didn't let Elsa use her powers outside of the castle because someone could see her. They didn't let her to use her powers in the castle either because she could get hurt by accident.

But the thing that they loved doing in the winter, more than the other things, was building their snowman. Every year, Anna and Elsa would build the exactly same snowman. They called him Olaf.

* * *

><p>One night Anna couldn't sleep. She was bored. So she went to play with her toys. But that didn't helped at all, it only made her more bored. Then she looked over at Elsa's sleeping form and an idea hit her. She climbed her way to Elsa's bed and woke her up.<p>

"Elsa! Wake up!" she demanded.

"What?" Elsa responded half asleep.

"I'm bored." Anna told her.

"Go to sleep...I'm tired." Elsa told her without even paying attention on what Anna said to her and she went back to sleep.

"But I... I'm bored! And... so I was wondering... Do you wanna built a snowman? " she said in a singing voice.

Elsa's eyes immediately opened wide and she got out of her bed and went straight to open the door. Meanwhile Anna was still siting on Elsa's white bed.

"Are you coming?" Elsa looked atbAnna with a smirk and Anna immediately went after her.

They went in the center of the palace, the ballroom, in which you could look up and see the dark sky covered with million of stars and a shining moon in the middle.

The girls thought that it would be a fantastic place for them to play.

The moment they arrived, Elsa started making ice all over the room. The first thing she did, was point her hands to the sky and then it started snowing. The next thing she did, was to turn the floor into ice. And then she made a slide in the middle of the room, which Anna, by the way, didn't lose a chance on sliding on it.

Elsa was trying to be careful but Anna kept moving. Suddenly Anna got into Elsa's way and she accidentally struck her right into her head.

Anna screamed so loud that the whole palace heard her. Everyone thought that someone wanted to hurt the girls, so everyone went straight to their bedroom.

But as they were passing by the ballroom the king and queen heard a cry, they slowly opened the doors and found Elsa crying over her sister. "Anna! Wake up! Anna please... I'm sorry.." That was the only thing she was saying.

The king and queen took Anna to the doctors hopping that they could find a way to wake up their precious daughter. But sadly there was nothing they could do.

"We did everything we could, but she didn't wake up. Her body is too weak and she is so cold, but we are trying to keep her warm." the doctor exclaimed.

"Are you saying that our daughter is going to_ die_?" the queen said, her voice breaking at the last word.

"The only thing we can do is pray and hope that she will wake up soon. I'm very sorry." the doctor replied and then left.

* * *

><p>One week had passed and nothing had changed. Anna was still cold but alive and Elsa was crying in her bedroom. The king and queen were waiting for some good news for their daughter, but nothing. The doctors were sure that she was going to die any time soon.<p>

Until an old man came to the king and queen with some good news.

"Good morning your highness." the old man said with a low voice. He was wearing a brown coat which was covering his entire face.

"Who are you?" the king demanded to know.

"I'm just a pleasant, that heard about your daughter and thought he could help." the pleasant replied.

"Are you a doctor? Can you help our little girl?" the queen asked with a smile full of hope.

"No I'm not." He disappointed her, her smile disappeared and she sat down on her throne. "But I know someone who can." he continued. "There is a wise man who lives in the Εnchanted forest, and his name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"Is he a good doctor, can he help our daughter?"

"First of all, my lord, he is not a doctor but a wizard. And he can help your daughter. But he would like something in return, so you would have to think carefully about your decision, my lord."

"I don't need to think about anything. He can have anything he wants if he can just help my daughter. Just tell me where can I find him." the king demanded once again.

"Well this is your lucky day..." the old man's voice changed. "Because he's already here." His coat disappeared. "Hello there!" he said and snapped his fingers.

"Who are you?" the king asked and the guards went around the king and queen to protect them.

"I'm the man you seek, I'm the one who can heal your daughter."

"You are Rumpelstiltskin." the king said.

"Yes I am. People who fear me call me the Dark one, other call me Rumpelstiltskin, - and the people who know me best call me Rumple- but that doesn't concern you. The thing that concerns you is your daughter."

"Yes.." the king said.

"But just to be sure. After I wake her up, I can get anything I want?"

"Yes anything, just please hurry."

"Ok." he said and then a contract appeared on his hand. "Sign this and your daughter will wake up."

The king stood up from his throne and went to sign the paper with a red feather.

"Stop!" the queen said. "How can we trust someone called the 'Dark one' and how do we know that he is going to save our daughter."

The king thought what his wife told him, and thought carefully about his decision.

"She has a point." Rumple said. "But you see dearer, when you sign the contract your daughter will wake up."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"You can cut my head."

The king approached Rumple slowly. He put the edge of the feather on the paper. He didn't sign it, he wanted to, but at the same time he thought that it was a bad idea.

"Come on dearer, I won't be here all day."

The king glanced at his wife and went for it. When he signed the contract he took a few steps back and waited.

"Wait..." Rumple said and then they heard footsteps.

"My lord, I have great news. Your daughter has awaken." one of their servants told them.

The king and queen hugged each other and thanked Rumple.

"Your welcome." Rumple said. "Now for your part of the barge."

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing too much. Just give me your oldest daughter."

"What?"

"You said that I can get anything I want, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I am not giving you my daughter."

"No one has ever broken a deal with me. No one would dare do break with me, and the few who have tried..."

"No please, is there anything else you want, maybe gold? Just please don't take my daughter." the queen pleaded.

"Look at it like this. Both of your daughters will be safe and sound. Your youngest daughter will be alive and your oldest daughter will be back to you in 10 years, when she has learned to use her powers. And last but not least you will rule your kingdom for years. But on the other side if you break the deal, Anna will die and I will destroy your kingdom and you with it."

"Guards do what he said and get..." he was interrupted. "Please don't..." the queen kneeled in front of him. "I beg you... Please..."

"Go and prepare Elsa, she is leaving."

**TBC..**

**What did you think? I would really like to know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there, Mil is back.** **Sorry for taking so long to update. And I want to thank my bbf Mary for editing the chap. Sorry if I made your eyes bleed by all those mistakes. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Also, check up on her story "Once Upon A Time In Winter Wonderland". It is also posted on this account. She's going to update it soon.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own OUAT, nor Frozen. If I did, I would've been a billionaire and I wouldn't be writing this fic because I would be the one who was writing the script.**

**Enjoy!**

"You just better hope the hell you didn't bring anything else back." Regina said and left Granny's. She was full of rage, madness... sadness... She didn't know her exact feelings, but at least she knew that she was shocked.

"Regina wait!" Emma followed her and grabbed her arm.

"What do you want now?" Regina said while whipping away her tears.

"I didn't mean to do this... I didn't know. I was just saving an innocent person. I had no idea who she was." Emma said.

"Of course you didn't mean to do anything wrong, Swan. You were just acting without thinking, just like your mother, never thinking of consecuences."

"I'm sorry Regina, but I'm not going to apologise for helping someone or for saving somebody's life." Emma said and they both heard Marian in the background. "She is a monster... and you let her close to our child... I can't believe you... How could you?" "Marian just meet her.. she is..." Robin was trying to calm her down, but it was hopeless.

"You see, Swan, you brought something from all of our past back, and she is going to keep reminding everyone who I was and maybe... Who I still am... a monster... a villain." she said and Robin came out of Granny's looking for her.

"Regina." he said and Regina disappeared.

Emma got back in Granny's and she left Robin with Marian alone so that they could talk it out. Or maybe shout it out.

"Why did Regina left so early?" Henry asked.

"Long story for an other time." she simply answered. She didn't want to tell him that she was the fault that she left. "I'm tired... Why don't you get your coat and I'll meet you outside. Ok?" she continued.

Henry went to grab his coat and say goodbye to little Neal, meanwhile Emma said a short goodnight and got out of Granny's, Hook hot on her heels.

"Where are you going?" he said and grabbed her jacket with his hook.

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a fight with Regina and I think she is right and..."

"So this is all about Regina?" Hook asked.

"One part of it..."

"What else?" he asked.

"I've got to go..." she tried to avoid the question.

"Swan! Don't you trust me?"

"I do.."

"But what? What is it?!"

"Don't you understand this is all new for me? I suddenly have a big family, something that I didn't have for a long time. And trust me I really like it, but it's new and foreign to me." she said in one breath.

"Just, wait... And you will adapt in it. Don't you think that this is also new for me? But you see, I changed. I learned the _new_ and so can you." he said and approached her. They were very close to each other... Dangerously close.

He softly locked his lips with hers. Her lips tasted like strawberry, something that he clearly didn't expect.

She, on the other hand, felt so vulnerable in his arms. She could stay like that for ages, but, unfortunately, she heard Henry and drew away.

"Kid, ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Good night, Hook." Henry said and Emma glanced towards Hook with a smile and bit her lips.

* * *

><p><em>A small breeze woke Emma up. She turned around to open the lamp and got up from her bed. Then, she looked over at Henry's bed, but he wasn't there. She called his name a couple of times, but she didn't get any response.<em>

_"Mom, dad, did you see Henry?" she yelled while getting down the stairs, but once again no one was there. She tried to call David on the phone, but no one was answering. So she decided to get out and search for them. She put on her boots, took her red jacket and got out of the house._

_There was no one around. Granny's was closed and Gold wasn't in his shop. She made a stop at the school and the police station, but no one was there either._

_She kept asking her self the same questions over and over. Where? Why? How? Where the hell are they?_

_After wandering in the city, she decided to go to Regina's. Even if she wasn't there, she might find something that would help her to find her family. So she got into her car and went straight to Regina's._

_When she arrived, she knocked at her doorbell several times, but there was no answer. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She tried to break in but she couldn't. It was time that she put a spell on the door. After 20 minutes she gave up and left._

_"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Regina stopped her from leaving._

_Emma turned around. "Why did it take you so long to answer the door?"_

_"Well you see, I was in the basement and I just didn't hear but i was wondering if-" _

_Emma interrupted her. __"Why were you in the basement?"_

_"Nothing that concerns you." she raised her voice. "Anyways...Would you like to taste my special apple pie? It accured me that you never tried it." Regina said and waved her hand. A purple smoke appeared with an apple pie on her hand. "What do you say?"_

_"Where is Henry? Where is Mary Margaret and David? What did you do to all of them?" Emma said in panic._

_"I see plan A is off the table." Regina replied and the apple pie disappeared. "Let's go with plan B." she continued and a purple smoke appeared around her and she turned into the old Regina. Her dress was black and her hair was long. And a big black crown appeared on her hand. When the smoke started to wear off, Storybrook appeared around her._

_"You see, Emma, these are all the people you love. These are the people who care about you and you about would you feel if you couldn't see them ever again?"_

_"Regina, please no... Just listen... It's not their fault, I was just saving a life... I was protecting someone... I... Just please don't kill them."_

_"I'm not going to kill them. We are just going to go away, somewhere that you will never find." she told her. _

_Emma wanted to do something, ANYTHING to prevent this. But she felt like she couldn't control her actions. She was just standing there while her happiness, the happiness that she was dreaming for so long, was getting destroyed and it was her fault._

_"I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing i do..." Regina said with her evil laugh and the purple smoke appeared behind her and everyone disappeared, leaving Emma alone in Storybrook._

* * *

><p>She woke up full of fear and looked around. She didn't saw Henry. Maybe it was real...<p>

"Henry!" she screamed. "Henry! Mom! Dad!" she screamed again.

"What's going on?" Charming said while going up the stairs. "Emma are you ok?" Snow followed.

When she saw them, she got off her bed and hugged them. That moment she felt so happy and calm. "Where's Henry!?" she asked in panic now.

"His in school... Emma what's going on?" Snow said.

"Are you sure? He is in school... Safe?"

"And sound." Charming continued. "What's going on?"

"I had a nightmare... and for a moment there it felt so real."

"What did you see?" Snow asked concerned.

"Nothing important." she answered and took off.

"It sounded important..." Charming said but Emma didn't hear him.

After that incident Emma went straight to Regina's. She was feeling so guilty. But she was afraid of what she was going to see. In her dream, she was something that everyone was afraid off.

As she was going closer to Regina's house, her heartbeat was getting faster and faster. What if her dream did come true. She couldn't stand being away from her _family_. Now that she had found them she couldn't lose them.

"Regina!" she said while knocking on the door. "Are you in there? Regina, please just open the door so we can talk. I want to explain. I didn't mean-" she got interrupted.

"Emma! Here you are, I have been looking for you all over Storybrook." Hook said from a distance.

"Hook? Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"We kinda brought something back."

"What? How?"

"Ruby told me that while she was walking around the forest she felt a breeze."

"And? She was in the middle of the night in the woods, of course there was a breeze. Now can I just go back and-"

"You don't understand." he grabbed her jacket with his hook. "It was a winter breeze. Last time I checked, it's not winter."

"What did she do?"

"You know Ruby. She scanned the area around to find what was going on. So... She saw someone but it wasn't clear who she was and she was just-" he got interrupted.

"Maybe it was Regina." Emma said and she just glanced at the house.

"If Regina could create snow, then maybe yes."

"Snow?"

**TBC...**

**See ya on the next chapter!**


End file.
